Combat Simulator
in a simulation of Second Robotech War era VHT-1 Veritech Hover Tank combat. (Masters Saga: "Deja Vu")]] A Combat Simulator was a machine that would duplicate battle scenarios with Fighters and Veritechs, often using digital versions of known enemies to fight inside the programing. These were often available surprisingly quickly into conflicts, with detailed and accurate simulators of Battlepods and Bioroids being available shortly into the First and Second Robotech wars. (Robotech: Love & War, Masters Saga: "Outsiders") Some simulators were completely separate pods, while others actually included literal mecha with a false atmosphere built around them. It was common for superior officers to use these as a judge of talent or a chance to show skills in combat. History During the First Robotech War, simulations of battles with Zentraedi inside VF-1 Valkyries were used as training at the Robotech Academy, overseen by Jonathan Wolfe. Ben Dixon was killed in one of his simulations, while Max Sterling did exceedingly well, a feat that Dixon joked that he was behind. (Robotech: Love & War) . ( )]] A detailed fighter simulator of conflicts from within Alpha Fighters were part of the tests which potential Pioneer Expedition pilots were forced to undertake as a test of their abilities. Max Sterling and Rick Hunter watched over these, and considered each candidate. The situation featured Admiral Hunter crashing his fighter, with the Cadet choosing to keep going or go back and save him — the latter which hindered the chances of success. Jack Baker had to go through this course, and chose to disable his auto-pilot during bad weather. He chose to save Admiral Hunter, but was killed by enemy TBP-Z1 Battlepods: who rose from the sea and attacked him, forcing him to loose the simulation. Baker explained to the real Hunter outside of the pod that the test had not been an accurate representation of his skills, but Hunter was still not impressed and sent him out of the room. Despite this, Max saw something in him (similar to a youthful Rick) and Baker was taken on the mission. ( ) During the Second Robotech War, Combat Simulators were kept near the quarters of every Attack Squadron, and could be used at any time. After having a nightmare where she was killed in combat by the Red Bioroid pilot, Dana rushed out of her room and used the simulator, setting it to a Bioroid location and on the hardest mode. She was successful in wiping out most of the Bioroids, and destroyed the Red Bioroid before exiting the pod. Bowie Grant, Louie Nichols, and Angelo Dante watched from the viewing area. Bowie and Louie were highly impressed, but Angelo noted that it would never be a real combat. In all, Dana gained 380,823 points, a new record. (Masters Saga: "Deja Vu") Shortly after being added to the 15th Alpha Tactical Armored Corps, Zor Prime was tasked with running through various simulations, including one where he was to shoot small, square targets. He not only did well, but beat the machine, which had not been done before. Dana wanted to run more simulations on him later, but she had trouble finding him. (Masters Saga: "A New Recruit") Category:Technology